The Forgotten Letter
by Nicole Marion
Summary: What if Mimi had written a letter to Roger while he was in Santa Fe, but never delivered it. She hid it away for him to find it after she died, but she didnt. So what if he found it? What would happen? MimiRoger. Probably only gonna be a rogmimi story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Letter**

Imagine for a moment, that Mimi wrote Roger a letter and never sent it to Santa Fe when he left, she just couldn't find the courage to mail it, nor the strength. So here is what the letter MIGHT have been. Enjoy.

Dear Roger,

I would have said dear my love but you left me. You didn't give me a chance. Roger for god sake I was going through withdrawal. You went through the same shit. Don't tell me that you never wanted a hit, that you never wanted to get high again. Mark told me all about your withdrawal. You had Mark, Benny and everyone helping you through it. I had no one, just people judging me. And don't tell me that you were there for me. You were through some of it, not all. You have no idea how hard I tried but you were always there judging me. You told me you loved me and I don't believe it Roger. You always thought I was going to get high and that night you saw me in my room with the needle. I was going to shoot up, I was but then I saw you and stopped. You were my strength Roger, you were my everything. You are my love. I still love you even if you don't love me. Remember that night that it was raining and you saw me with the dealer? Well, I was going to buy it and then I thought about you and I was strong again. But you know the funny thing is, you saw me with it in my hands, but. But did you see me? No, you just saw what you wanted to see. I was trying to give it back Roger. I was but you came and scared him away and I was left there holding it and you JUDGED me again. You always do that. You never give me a chance to tell my side, so here it is. I was trying to get clean, but whats the point now? I have no one, no one to love. You left me just like everyone else. And I'm pregnant. Roger I'm pregnant. But I'm not keeping it, you'll just judge me again. So I'll get rid of it and then myself. Yes, Roger I'm just gonna give up. I'm not fighting it anymore. I'm just going to die and join Angel in heaven. She never judged me, and now no one ever will. Good bye Roger, forever. I love you, if only you can love me…

Mimi

The letter was never mailed, it was hidden away for Roger to find when Mimi did die, but Joanne and Maureen found her. She didn't want to be found, she did a good job at hiding for so long that she gave up on a bench and that's where they found her, shivering and cold on the verge of death. She was calling out to Roger, but where was the note? She only knows and she might tell Roger one day, maybe.

(AN: Will probably be making a fan fic out of this as soon as im done with the ticket )


	2. Recovery

****

The Forgotten Letter

Chapter one: Recovery

Days later, Mimi lays in a bed. She is recovering. Sleeping, weak. She dreams, she dreams of a life with Roger. But Roger left, so there is no future with him. He left her. Sad, left her sad. She cries, she weeps and she fights to live. Her dream, the letter, sobbing while she writes a letter that will never be delivered. She has to write it though. She had to get her feelings out on the paper. Feelings she couldn't express in real life, through words. She couldn't tell Roger face to face. She couldn't tell him that she had loved him since the first day she saw him. She dreams of that day, the day she first saw him. It was in the cat scratch club, he was watching her, she was watching him. She didn't dance for anyone but him that night. Her eyes was on him, although he didn't notice how much she fell in love that day. But her world came tumbling down when she saw him leave with that red head, the red head that broke up with him later on. Her heart broke for him when she left him for Benny, but it was inevitable. She saw him with him every night, and they grew closer and closer together until the night of the fight and she left Roger. Her sweet Roger. She sleeps, three days. She hasn't woken once since that night. The night she came back. Roger lays with her, stroking her hair. She talks in her sleep.

"I…no…the letter….I love….he cant know…", she mumbles in her sleep. "Shh shh shh Mimi", Roger whispered stroking her hair lightly. "Shh, just sleep, it'll be ok"

"Roger?", Mimi whispered looking into his green eyes, "Where….I thought you left"

"I did, but I came back…don't you remember?", Roger asked helping Mimi sit up.

"No….I don't", she said not even looking at him. She couldn't, she couldn't look at him anymore. He didn't love her, she loved him. She loved him so much that she stopped using but she couldn't go on living. She couldn't face him anymore. Silence. Awkward silence, broken by Mimi's silent tears and Roger's question.

"What letter?", he asked trying not to sound like an ass.

"Huh?", she asked still turned from him. "You were talking about a letter and that I cant know. What letter?", he asked his tone stern. "What letter?!", he asked a little more angry now.

"I should tell you, I should tell you…", She whispered softly. "What? What should you tell me Mimi? Huh? That the reason you almost died is cause you cant stop using?! That you have to take a hit every five seconds to sooth that urge?! Mimi, I came back because I cared. I cared to much to see you kill yourself with that crap.. Why cant you stop? Why?!", He yelled at her. She whimpered curling up into a ball. "I wasn't using.", she managed out before running out of the room. He hasn't changed, hes still the same old Roger that left. Judging her, judging. She didn't need that. "Mimi!", he called after her. "Please", he said his tone almost sympathetic. She stopped and fell to her knees in the hallway sobbing. He made his way to her. "What letter? Obviously its something big…or else you wouldn't try to hide it.", he whispered holding her.

"You keep judging me Roger. You wont be able to see the letter until you can trust me again…or even trust me….for the first time."

"I do", he said into her ear, "Just show me".

She shook her head, "No, you don't trust me. You keep thinking bad things about me. You never once asked me if I was using…did you…"

He didn't answer, "Didn't think so". She said as she pulled away. " I cant touch you…"

"But…bur I love you", he said crying.

"Liar..", Mimi cried walking out of the loft, leaving him alone in his thoughts. Trust, trust, trust that kept going through his head. He didn't trust her alone, he didn't. And he hated himself for that. She was young, didn't know what she was getting into. But she was mature for her age, she was old in her young age. But Roger didn't see that until now. But he had to get his hands on that letter…it was important. But not as important as Mimi is, he had to talk to her.

(an: Ok short, but had to see if i can actually do this fan fic lol. So tell me what you think. I might go back to my POV type of writing. I was more comfortable. So lemme know...if i should continue


	3. Trust

**The Forgotten Letter**

**Chapter Two: Trust is key in any relationship**

She ran, she couldn't stay near him. She couldn't look into his judging eyes. Always judging. Always blaming, always there. She couldn't She ran and ran until strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. "Hello", the man who grabbed her whispered into her ear. "No!", she knew right away who it was it wasn't any man but it was The Man. The one who tried to ruin her life, the one who got her started on the drugs. The one who forced her night after night to take them. "NO! Get off of me!", she cried struggling in his strong arms. She herself wasn't strong enough to fight him at full health, she was still weak from dying and running, she hasn't rested up as much as she should. "Missed me?", he snarled into her ear holding her close to him. She struggled, but he was stronger. He overpowered her and tossed her into the alley. She heard laughter as he came at her, slamming her into a wall. She shrieked. "HELP!", he clamped a hand over her mouth and head butted her. Not a usual move, but efficient nonetheless. She moaned trying to stay conscious. A small tickle of blood made its way down her forehead. "You should have stayed..", he chuckled, "Now you'll pay for leaving..". He slammed her again making her head hit the concrete wall, a sickening sound. He let her go as she slid down the wall. "No…please", she whimpered as he kicked her hard in the chest. She choked, gasping for air. Dizzy, her head was spinning. Darkness, laughter. She fell into the darkness, as her body fell sideways. Her head hit the concrete floor and she laid there while The Man snickered. "I'll get my payment…somehow…". Last words she heard before the darkness took her completely. She felt someone undo her shirt. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like forever. Soon, The Man was done and he picked her up. She was limp in his grasp, she didn't move, she didn't wake. Just like he liked her…easy.

"Get off of her", a voice echoed behind the man. "Why? Don't like your woman like this? Don't like me touching her?", the man sneered licking Mimi's neck. Her face had a huge bruise on it, her shirt torn to shreds. She was bleeding from a spot by her waist. "Did I fuck her too hard? Or maybe just right…like you would know…", he chuckled. "Do you wa…", he was cut off by Roger punching him squarely in the jaw. "I said…Get off of her…", The man had already dropped Mimi as Roger punched him. But this didn't stop Roger's attack because he looked at Mimi. She was so frail, so weak. Hurt, it didn't stop him from punching the man again. It didn't stop him from smashing The Man's head into the concrete floor until he didn't move again. Fueled by anger, love and hate he killed the man that day. He slammed his head so hard that the man's head cracked open, spilling his blood all over the pavement. No remorse, no care…just pure hatred for this man. He ruined both their lives. They could have been AIDS free, yet this guy…badgered them. Annoyed them, forced them to do this drug and once they had one they couldn't stop. Once they tried to stop, they went through the pains of withdrawal. Mimi went through that when Roger left her to go to Santa Fe. But how was he to know that she did that for him, for herself? He couldn't of known because he ran, ran from his problems, from his fears. His fear? Commitment. But he learned something, he learned that he couldn't live without her. Sound familiar? He learned that he can commit and he had to come back. But he didn't trust her and trust is key in any relationship. Can he trust her? "Mimi", he whispered as he cradled her to his chest. "I'm sorry", tears fell down his face as he held her close to his body hoping his warmth, his love would wake her up. Faintly she put her hand onto his face and smiled. "Thank you", she whispered before the darkness took her again. He smiled as his tears came freely down his cheeks hitting her body. He trusts her, he believes in her. "I trust you. I do.", he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the alley.

(AN: Hope ya guys like it, and i will try to update soon)


	4. Love

**The Forgotten Letter**

**Chapter Three: The Love Is Always There**

She lays there, sleeping. Back at the loft. Bruised. Bleeding. Cuts. She was in bad shape. Her clothing torn to shreds, her hair matted from blood. Her blood all over Roger. He's in shock, standing over her. He doesn't know what to do, or say. He just placed her on to his bed and stood there staring at her. Her breathing shallow and ragged. If not for her constant moaning Roger would probably have gotten lost in that. Still staring, she gasps softly. Breaking that small moment, Roger shakes his head and kneels down beside her.

"Shh Shh, it'll be ok", he whispers into the ear as he stroked her hair. "I love you", he kissed her forehead and got up.

"Get away..Get…away….GET AWAY!", Mimi screamed, "Don't touch me!"

"Mimi?", Roger tried to calm her down. He held her close to his chest as she sobbed. She shook in his grasp, sobbing.

"No. No. No. No", she cried.

"Wake up Mimi, please", Roger said soothingly. Her eyes popped open and she looked around scared and confused.

"Whe…where am I?", she wondered out loud. She tried to get up but strong hands pushed her back down. She immediately assumed it was The Man and screamed trying to fight back. "Let me go!! Let me go! Roger! Roger help!", she cried.

"Shh shh Mimi. Its me. Its me.", Roger held her down and she soon calmed down as she got lost into his green eyes. "Hey there. You ok now?", she breathed heavily and fast. Her face was badly bruised. She winced.

"Roger….Roge…roger what happened? I thought….", she trailed off. "It hurts…Roger", she sobbed as he took a wet cloth to her forehead. He tried to wipe away the dried up blood. The cut had slightly closed. "It…hurts to breath Roger.."

"He hurt you pretty badly…Mimi…", Roger said calmly wiping the rest of the blood away.

"You saved…me…", she smiled weakly. "Thank…thank you", and then the coughing happened. Small, it began small.

"You ok?", Roger asked concerned, "You need water?"

"No…no….Roger…I'm ok", she sighed, "Just need some sleep"

"He…he…", Roger felt his anger build up. "He shouldn't have touched you Mimi. What were you doing there?!", he yelled assuming the worst of her as usual.

"I wasn't doing anything", she said calmly.

"Liar! What were you doing with him?! Buying more drugs?! TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF FASTER?!", he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No! I was running away from you! You!!! He …grabbed me….", she said sobbing into her hands. "He…", she stopped herself and pushed him away. "Get away from me…"

"No…No Mimi…please", he begged, "I'm sorry"

"No Roger, no more….", she cried. "No more…"

He grabbed her by her arm forcefully, "No…Mimi"

"Roger let go.. Let me go…", she said softly, "Now!"

"No, I love you. And you're going to hear this!", he shouted. "I love you ok? I love you with all my heart. I know I'm an idiot sometimes…"

"Most times"

"Ok…ok. But I do trust you. I just let the anger get the better of me all the time. I know you Mimi… I know you wouldn't throw your life away..", he sighed. "I trust ya, I do. You are my everything, you are my soul, my compassion, my inspiration. Please believe me Mimi"

"I…love you too Roger…and I think its time you read that letter…"

"Really?", she nodded her head and smiled.

"But first….what happened to me?", she frowned rubbing her temple.

"You were attacked by the man and I saved you", he said simply.

"Why do I think there's more to that story?"

"You were….were.."

"I was what? Spit it out Roger", she said annoyed.

"Raped", that word stung. It was like her world came crashing down on her. She wasn't able to move, or breathe. She stared at him for the longest time with out moving. Until finally she said something. Something that Roger thought he would never hear her say.

"I deserved it"

(AN: Wow i havent updated in a while, sorry guys i just got caught up in work and such and life...forgive me. Forgive me for the crappiness of this chapter...i am off wed- sat so expect one or two more chapters...i think im gonna end it in two more chapters anyways :D review and ya know the drill lol)


	5. Forgive dont forget

**The Forgotten Letter**

**Chapter Four: Forgive and don't Forget**

"I deserved it", Roger didn't know what to say or do. He was speechless. Speechless to the fact that Mimi actually thought she deserved it. No one deserves that. No one. He still couldn't believe that she would think that. He shook his head and sat down next to her. He reached out to touch her and she flinched, shaking her head and sobbing. "No don't touch me…please.", she whispered.

"Mimi I'm not going to hurt you. You know that", he said attempting again to touch her. She flinched once more and scurried off the bed. " Mimi….why do you think you deserve that….horrible thing that happened to you?"

"Rape?! You cant even say it….", she cried dodging him. Hysterical, she ran. Again. Always running. She didn't make it to far until strong arms wrapped around her. It was like déjà vu. She screamed. "No!!! Not again!!", she tried to wriggle out of Roger's grasp. He held tight.

"Mimi! Its me! Stop!", he screamed trying to keep her calm. Nothing was working. She struggled. She tried to kick him, bite him anything. Anything to prevent her from being hurt again. "Mimi I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Not again!! Please! Don't hurt me!", she screamed trying to scratch him now. She twisted in his grasp and finally was able to break free. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Delusional. She grabbed a knife and stood her ground shakily. "You wont take me again!" She didn't see Roger, she saw the man. The man again coming at her. Not Roger. She wasn't in her right mind. So how could anyone judge her when she swiped at Roger. Cutting him. He cried out holding his arm.

"Mimi!", he screamed at her as she swiped again. Almost as if she was in a trance.

"Don't touch me!", she screamed swiping at him again. He jumped back as she cut his shirt open. He gasped as she just missed his chest.

"Mimi! Stop!", he cried as she did it again. But this time he was faster and grabbed her arm. He twisted her arm behind her back and she yelled as she dropped the knife.

"Let me go!", she cried as she fell to her knees. Roger tossed the knife aside and held Mimi close to him.

"I deserved it! I deserved it!", she screamed over and over again.

"No you didn't..Mimi. No you didn't.", he whispered holding her tight.

"Yes I did!!", she screamed pushing him away.

"Why? Why did you deserve it? Tell me!", he tried to stay calm but it wasn't working. He was bleeding and he was in pain over her.

"I deserved it….because I'm evil..", she said in a emotionless voice.

"Evil?", confusion took over. Roger looked at her. "You're not evil Mimi"

"I must be! I have to be! I left you!", she screamed as he held her stroking her hair.

"No I left you…I left you. You were just confused. Confused Mimi. That's all. You didn't know what to do…", he kissed her forehead.

"But you don't know what I was going through! I…I….when you left….I didn't know what to do. I stopped going to rehab and I stopped going to the meetings. I just stopped caring. I just stopped caring about life….until…", she stopped herself. She couldn't let him know she was pregnant and that she got rid of the baby. He would never forgive her…never. But she knew that he would ask her. She knew.

"Until what?", he asked wiping the hair out of her face. She winced at his question. "You can tell me Mimi"

She sighed as she looked up at him. "Until I was pregnant…"

Speechless..

a/n: Short but to the point ya know what i want :D and only one more chapter after this one so get ready cause im gonna start my other fan fic the sequel to The Ticket)


	6. Lost love yet not really

**The Forgotten Letter**

**Chapter Five: Lost yet not really lost at all**

A/N: I just wanna apologize to LifeIsTooQuick I just attacked her because I guess I saw her as a flamer but I technically didn't attack her per say I defended my work. I get VERY passionate about my writing. You'll know this about me if you get to know my work. I put my emotion into my writing, so when someone flames it or…does what LifeIsTooQuick did I tend to go on the defensive. Sorry again and this is the last chapter, it will be the longest and hopefully will answer a lot of unanswered questions. I might be doing a sequel to this…not sure yet seeing how I'm writing as I go Lol. So bear with me….woo long note huh? Thanks for reading)

Was pregnant? Was? How can he be so blind? So clueless? So Roger? He stood there unable to move, unable to respond. She was pregnant but only two questions came to mind. Was it his? And did she give birth? Why did he even think about the first one? He didn't want to ask it. But it was burning inside, he needed to know. He needed closure. Many more questions was racing through his head. Where was the baby? Why didn't she tell him? Why? Why? Why?! He began to feel the anger rise inside him again. He couldn't control it. Always though the worst of her. Always. But he loved her. How? How can such an angry man love such a innocent, confused woman? Why so much anger towards her? Does he just think of her as a possession? Or does he really love her and just cant trust her? Just one thing came to mind to ask her first. "Is…was it mine?", Something he should have never asked, something he should have never thought. He could see her heart break right in front of him. Her face fell, she erupted into tears. "Was it mine?", he asked again as if he didn't even care about her. He had to know, no matter what.

"Who the fuck do you think it was? Do you really think I actually had sex with…with BENNY?!", she screamed unable to control her own anger. But who can blame her really? "I only…slept with you. Stop fucking judging me already! I may have dance at a strip club but I didn't fuck them! I just danced! Benny was there for me. He was there. He never judged me like you always did…do. You never got me. I….helped you so much. I fucking helped you keep this shitty fucking loft! I didn't fuck him to do it either. I made him a deal….I made him a deal. I said I would stop shooting up…I would STOP. And I did. I fucking did, but there you were again judging me. Judging me. Saying that I fucking cheated on you when I never…ever…did. I only loved one person Roger. I loved you.", she said out of breath. She looked as if she was going to pass out. Weak, she fell to her knees. Obviously Roger ran to her side and tried to help her but she didn't take it. She pushed him away. "Don't you touch me…ever again. I thought you were ready….I thought you loved me. But all I am to you is a possession, RIGHT?!", she held her chest breathing heavily.

Silence, deathly awkward silence. The kind of silence where you know you have to say something meaningful or you'll look even stupider than you did before. Roger stood there with a choice. To love or to forget. To lose the woman he loves or to fight for her. He sighed backing away from her. "Loved? You don't anymore?", that was something he shouldn't have asked either. Stupid questions. She shook her head and held her knees close to her body, sobbing. "I LOVE you. I am a jackass. I always judge you. I always think the worse of you. Because…because I used to be like you. I used to be judged too and I guess I'm used to it. Did you know that Mark and Collins and Maureen would always look at me weird during my withdrawal? They thought I wouldn't remember. But I knew they were all waiting for me to go get another hit, waiting for me to fold and be weak. And I'm sorry that I se…saw you like that. I just….wanted you to get better. I want you with me. I don't want this fucking disease. I don't want anyone else to have this fucking disease either. Its death waiting for you.", He covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I love you with all my heart. I want you to know that I will never hurt you. I will never judge you ever again. I want to be with you and I want you to be with me physically and mentally. I want nothing to get in the way of us, even if we have such a short life to live. I want to live whatever life I have left to its fullest. I want to LIVE Mimi…",Mimi sat there staring at him. A broken man standing there, finally lifted of his anger. Finally able to breath. She got up and moved across the room until she was facing him again. She smiled weakly.

"Would you light my candle?", she sung softly which only brought a smile to Roger's solemn face. He looked up at her and hugged her tightly whispering 'I love you', over and over into her ear. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled away, leaving Roger confused. "I'll be right back..", she said leaving Roger alone. He sat down and wondered where she went to. What she was getting. Minutes passed and Roger was getting impatient.

"Meems?", he called hopefully but got no answer. "Mimi?', he called once more and when he didn't get an answer the second time, he got worried. He thought something must have happened. And all he could think was, "Not again". He ran towards where Mimi headed and gasped as soon as he entered the bathroom. "No…", it was like April all over again. Mimi laid on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, with a note in her hand. He thought it was a suicide note. He thought she was dead. "Not again!", he cried falling to his knees. He cradled her into his arms rocking back and forth, crying. "You cant leave me, you cant.", he took the note out of her hand and sobbed as he read it.

**_'Dear Roger,_**

**_I would have said dear my love but you left me. You didn't give me a chance. Roger for god sake I was going through withdrawal. You went through the same shit. Don't tell me that you never wanted a hit, that you never wanted to get high again. Mark told me all about your withdrawal. You had Mark, Benny and everyone helping you through it. I had no one, just people judging me. And don't tell me that you were there for me. You were through some of it, not all. You have no idea how hard I tried but you were always there judging me. You told me you loved me and I don't believe it Roger. You always thought I was going to get high and that night you saw me in my room with the needle. I was going to shoot up, I was but then I saw you and stopped. You were my strength Roger, you were my everything. You are my love. I still love you even if you don't love me. Remember that night that it was raining and you saw me with the dealer? Well, I was going to buy it and then I thought about you and I was strong again. But you know the funny thing is, you saw me with it in my hands, but. But did you see me? No, you just saw what you wanted to see. I was trying to give it back Roger. I was but you came and scared him away and I was left there holding it and you JUDGED me again. You always do that. You never give me a chance to tell my side, so here it is. I was trying to get clean, but what's the point now? I have no one, no one to love. You left me just like everyone else. And I'm pregnant. Roger I'm pregnant. But I'm not keeping it, you'll just judge me again. So I'll get rid of it and then myself. Yes, Roger I'm just gonna give up. I'm not fighting it anymore. I'm just going to die and join Angel in heaven. She never judged me, and now no one ever will. Good bye Roger, forever. I love you, if only you can love me…_**

**_Mimi'_**

And all he could think was that she gave up and committed the same act that April had done. "Am I the one to blame? Am I the one who really killed her?", he sobbed laying her down. He didn't even bother to check for a pulse or anything. He thought she was dead. Dead. And now he was going to join her. A life for a life. An eye for an eye. He thought he was to blame. He knew he was to blame. "And now I will join you my sweet. I will join you in death." He walked out of the bathroom in a sort of trance. His movements showed it too. Slow yet he made it to his bedroom. Sounds of someone searching for something was heard as we saw Mimi laying there in nothing. No blood. Nothing. Just laying there. Roger was delusional, saw what he wanted to see. Saw April dead, again. And now he was going to join her, join Mimi too in death. Finally able to be happy. Finally able to find his lost love. "I'm sorry.", a sound of a gunshot was heard just moments later. This waking up Mimi from her deep sleep.

"Roger", her voice weak yet beautiful as usual. Mimi awoke on the floor groaning. She must have passed out on the way back to the living room. But where was Roger? She sat up holding her head. "Roger", her voice a little bit stronger now. "Where are you?"

He laid in his room, his guitar on his bed right next to him. His brains on the wall behind him. A gun in one hand and a small white piece of paper in the other. He had a smile on his face. He had finally joined his love and he was finally able to smile. Finally. How could he have known that Mimi wasn't dead? She was there, she looked dead but she wasn't laying in a puddle of her own blood. His eyes saw that though. His eyes saw that she had killed her self. He didn't know. His judgment clouded by love, he took his own life.

"Roger?", a hint of worry in her voice. "Please answer me!", hysterics setting in. She was on her feet rushing through the small loft apartment searching. She knew where he was. His room, but she didn't know what was behind that door. That behind that door was something horrible and horrifying. A man that gave up finally, a man that found out who he was and where he was meant to be. "Roger", she sang out in a happy little voice. She knocked softly and opened the door. A wave of death washed over her and her smile was lost. She looked into the room and gasped. "ROGER!", she screamed falling to his side. She was careful not to touch him or anything around him. But she noticed the white paper in his hand. A suicide note? "Why?", she sobbed as she carefully took the note out of his hand. Her hands shook holding the note. "I don't want to", but a voice inside of her told her to open it and to read it. She had to know why. She had to know what happened. She sat Indian style on the floor and opened the blood drenched letter. It read.

**_'Dear well whoever finds this,_**

**_I lost everyone. I lost April. I lost my friends. I lost Mimi. I found her…dead today. I was heart broken. She killed herself and didn't bother to take me with her. I didn't even get a chance to read that letter she wrote to me when I went to Santa Fe. I read another note though.'_**

"That….that wasn't a suicide note Roger…", she sobbed and read on.

**_'I never got to tell her that I loved her so much. I never got to ask her to marry me. I never got to say I'm sorry. I loved her and now she's gone. She's gone just like April left me. Cut her wrists in the bathroom and left me only a note of her love for me. If she loved me so much, then why did she leave me? I love you Mimi and now I'm joining you, April and Angel in heaven. I'll see ya there babe and remember that I always love you and will never leave you. Wait for me. Mark, take care of the gang for me and remember…just I couldn't cope and I'm sorry I left you too. I love ya pal….bye. I'm going to be finally happy and I know this letter will just be forgotten sooner or later so I dub it…the forgotten letter to go well with the forgotten drug addict…what Mimi didn't know was that I never stopped. I never did. And I'm sorry for judging her…._**

**_Love Roger'_**

"But….I never left you. I never did!", she sobbed, "I have…nothing…now". She realized. "I have no one". She said picking up the gun. She stared at it as if it was the only way. "I love you too Roger..", she placed the gun to her temple and a shot rang out. She crumpled to the ground, with the two letters in her hand. Finally they are able to rest. Finally they are able to be happy.

"FREEZE!", the door was knocked down and three police officers barge in. "Roger Davi…", he didn't finish his sentence because he saw the carnage, the blood of two people laying next to each other.

"Looks like a suicide….a lovers suicide..", one of the police officers said.

"No…this was an escape…they knew we had them…they knew…", the main police officer said taking the two notes out of Mimi's hand. "And that's what happened…"

"But…", the other police officer began.

"No. This is how it happened. We came in and they were dead. They killed themselves to escape from their conscience. They ran away. We pursued and saw them like this."

"And what about the two…notes?", the second police officer asked.

"What about them?", the main policeman said stuffing the two notes in his pocket. "Get them out of here….", he said leaving the loft. A set up, a fake. A cover up for a man that didn't deserve it. Both were labeled murders when they were just defending themselves. Of course. Aint it the way. Good things happen to bad people and bad things happen to good people. Roger and Mimi both learned that too late and now they sleep peacefully while their notes never get read. The truth never get found out and the two letters are forgotten eventually as are Roger and Mimi.

A/N: No sequel here, hehe. Just an ending. R&R )


	7. EDITOR'S NOTE

Editors Note:

Ok, I was hit by the inspiration bug randomly this morning after finishing the fan fic. So I'm going to actually do a sequel. Hehe I hope you all like it. Its called "Mimi's Denial". It deals with her in the hospital after dying and coming back. Basically the fan fic I just finished was a dream. A huge delusional dream. Ok, if you remember buffy the vampire slayer, buffy had a similar experience. Didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Basically that's going to happen to Mimi, she'll wake up in the hospital hysterical and wont remember most of anything. She'll entirely forget who she is and what she was. She will be given a clean slate and wont know who to trust. But I wont go on unless people like the idea. Here's a summary.

**Mimi's Denial**

Imagine if Mimi did survive that night after coming back from the dead. She heard Roger's medicinal song and was brought back from the dead. But now she's in the hospital and just went through a tramatic experience. She thought that her dream was real, so when she wakes up in the hospital with only that as a memory, what will happen? Who can she trust? Why has she lost her memory? And why did she have that creepy dream about commiting suicide with a man she doesn't remember yet deep inside she loves deeply with all her soul. How can she remember her life and not be damaged more than she already is? Is she better off with out knowing? Or is knowing the only way she can truly heal?

So what do ya think? Yay? Or Nay?


End file.
